Believing in Destiny
by NachoMama37
Summary: Pyrrha was prepared for things to be different, being in an alternate Remnant and all. She wasn't prepared for just how different, this world seems intent on throwing curveballs at her. There is no Team JNPR, Salem is the goodguy, Ozpin a monster intent on destroying the world. Pyrrha believes in destiny, she also believes she can change this worlds destiny.


A/N: A new idea.

She stood at a cosmic crossroads of sorts, floating in inky darkness. The only light that of the millions of tiny spheres, each glowing softly. She had been watching the little orbs for quite a long while before curiosity got the better of her. In the distance a lone, dim sphere caught her eye, she wanted to touch it. Imagine her surprise when she found herself pulled in the direction she wanted to go with no effort. "What's different about you?" She wondered out loud, reaching out towards the dim little marble like thing her fingertip was millimeters from making contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice floated all around her causing her to pull back her hand. Turning towards the voice she was stunned and heartbroken.

"Ruby? Why are you here? What happened?" She fired her questions rapidly, not sure which she wanted answered first.

A smile and shake of a head. "Not quite, Pyrrha, my name is Summer."

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side, really taking in the other occupant of this crossroads. "I'm sorry, you just look so much like her."

Summer laughed quietly. "I am her mother after all."

"Oh… umm." The redhead couldn't think of an appropriate response, she felt really awkward a change of subject was in order. "Why shouldn't I touch the orbs?"

Summer smiled. "You really are so very alike, you and Ruby." A wave of her hand and the little dim orb floated to Summer, it hovered above her outstretched palm. "It's just this one specifically you shouldn't touch. This is what you might call your home world, or maybe universe is more accurate."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Home… universe?"

Summer nodded. " it was mine too, its where we were born and grew, made friends, treasured our loved ones, where our hearts soared and were broken. Our purposes in this world have been fulfilled, but as for why you shouldn't touch it." Summer plucked a single hair from her head, she allowed it to float down onto the orb when it touched the orb the hair sizzled and burned. Pyrrha gasped, eyes wide in understanding. "This one will always reject us, though there are a few worlds that could use your help, if you're up to it."

"I don't understand, I'm.. we're dead.. aren't we? How could I possibly help?" Pyrrha tried but couldn't think of any way a ghost could help.

Summer waved her hand, sending the dim orb away, a flick of her wrist bringing half a dozen bright glowing orbs to hover over her palm. She inspected them closely before sending five away. "This is the one, come here please." Pyrrha did as she was asked. "This world is in turmoil." Summer explained, a flick of her finger sending the glowing sphere spinning. "It's more or less like our home world, dust, semblances, grimm, huntsman and huntresses, everything right down to our homes and relationships. Almost all of the people from our world have counterparts in this one as well."

"Almost?" Pyrrha asked, though her eyes never left the little universe. "If so much is the same.. what's the difference, who is missing?"

"Well, for one and maybe most importantly, you were never born into this world." Summer began, the confused shock on Pyrrha's face as she finally looked up at her causing her to continue. "There are infinite worlds with infinite possibilities, however, if you chose to help this world, that part will correct it's self. The moment you step foot onto it the world will shift, incorporating you into it's history, your parents memories will shift to include you, you'll appear on Pumpkin Pete cereal, you will still be enrolled in Beacon, and so forth."

"I can see my friends and family again?" Pyrrha's eyes watered a bit, Summer nodded.

"Yes, but, some things may not be how you remember them. I said that relationships remained, but that's possibly oversimplifying it. The people you knew on our home world will still know you, however friend may be foe and vice versa." Summer again sees the questions in Pyrrhas eyes. "For an example, do you know the story of the girl in the tower?"

Pyrrha arched an eyebrow. "Yes, but what's that have to do with this?" She pointed to the little orb still quietly hovering above Summers outstretched palm.

"I'm going to tell you a little story about how our Remnant came to be." Summer spent the next several minutes explaining the gods, Salem and Ozma's origins, the relics, everything.

Pyrrha was wide eyed. "That's a lot to take in."

Summer sighed. "Believe me, I understand, I told you all of that so you won't be going in blind, however, this world has a different version of that story. The roles of Salem and Ozma are reversed here. Salem is the headmaster of Beacon, where Lord Ozma commands his army of grimm striving to destroy humanity. There is only a short timeframe to act to save this place from utter devastation."

Pyrrha was now more curious than confused. "Why is that?"

Summer smiled at her again, but it was a smile tinged with sadness. "Salem is about to choose a new fall maiden."

Pyrrha gasped, understanding. "You want me to become the maiden?"

Summer sighed. "Yes, Ozma's forces cannot obtain such a power, it would spell the end of their world. I know it's a lot to ask, considering your last experience.."

"I'll do it." Pyrrha's eyes were full of determination.

"If you're sure, just remember, the reality of this world is much different than that of our own." Summer reminded her.

"I understand." Pyrrha spoke with confidence. "How…"

Summer nodded. "Just touch the sky." She motioned to the orb. "Your memories will remain, but once you cross into this world." Summer held out her palm, pushing the orb towards Pyrrha. "I will be unable to help you, the world of the living and the dead simply cannot interact." Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Could I ask a favor of you?"

Pyrrha blinked, curious. "It's the least I could do, you're giving me a second chance at life."

"Tell my family I love them." Summer asked, eyes pleading.

"Of course." The redhead smiled back, happy to deliver the message. "I just touch the orb?" she asked, a bit sceptical all of a sudden.

"Yes, you'll be entering your new world roughly around the time of the Vytal Festival." Summer explained, Pyrrha nodded, hand hovering over the orb. "God Speed and good luck to you." Summer called.

The second Pyrrha's fingertip touched the orb she found herself standing outside JNPR's dorm. She wasn't sure exactly what she expected to be honest, falling maybe? Instant teleportation wasn't bad, after learning so much it seemed almost anticlimactic. Still, a smile spread across her face, she would get to see her team again, her friends, Team RWBY.. Jaune! She opened the door, ready to greet them, she was quite confused, and honestly quite alarmed to find Emerald, Mercury and Neo in their dorm. "Um, I must have gotten the wrong room.." She called out nervously.

"Oh, hey partner, you feelin' okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mercury greeted, looking up from his comic, drawing the gazes of Em and Neo.

"I'm sorry, partner?" Pyrrha stuttered.

Emerald watched Pyrrha with worry. "You seem really out of it, you okay?"

"If I'm your partner, what's our team name?" Pyrrha wondered, still too much in shock to really take in the dynamic. She was aware there were changes here, this just seemed too big of a change.

"You're lookin' at the #1 rookie team in Beacon, Team Persimmon (PSMN). Did you hit your head or somethin?" Mercury walked over, worry on his face.

Pyrrha laughed nervously. "I think I just over did it training, that's all."

"Yea, Torchwick is a tough teacher, especially on us since his little sister is on our team, right Neo?" Emerald nodded knowing just how hard that man's sparring sessions were. Neo just nodded in agreement.

This was so surreal, she needed to find a friendly face to talk to. "Sorry if I worried you, it's been a long day. Um, are Team RWBY around by any chance?"

Emerald perked up. "Oh, you know them? They aren't here yet, though I hear from Professor Watts they'll be one of the teams participating in the Vytal festival."

"Oh, silly me, I got the dates mixed up." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm going to study in the library for a while."

Mercury shrugged. "Suit yourself" he waved after her, but, hey, if you need to talk about anything, let me know, okay?"

"Thanks, I'm okay, just tired still need to study for that test." Pyrrha tried to sound cheerful, Emerald, Mercury and Neo all deflating at the mention of the test. The library was quiet, that at least that was the same in this world. She took her time going through the school archives, finding the teams list for the festival. RWBY from Haven, ORNJ and FNKI from Atlas, and several other teams. This was going to take some getting used to. She was lost deep in thought when there was a tap on her shoulder, looking up she sees Goodwich staring at her.

"Miss Nikos, please come with me." Glynda motioned for the girl to follow.

Pyrrha's stomach dropped, this is how it would start, the destiny of the world on her shoulders. She nodded following dutifully behind Glynda. Though upon arriving at the top of the tower, the familiar geared office of the headmaster sat not Ozpin, but a white haired woman with bright blue eyes. They were piercing, wise and they spoke of secrets hidden for millennia. The same sort of eyes Ozpin had, too wise, too secretive, too everything. She was quietly frustrated that she wasn't really getting a chance to catch her breath and get her bearings. This world seemed intent on throwing her destiny at her as efficiently as possible.

"Miss Nikos, please take a seat." Salem motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Her voice was cool and gentle and yet Pyrrha's skin bristled and prickled at the sound. She sat using her hands to rub away the goosebumps on her arms. "Headmistress, is there something you need?" She asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Salem nodded. "You're quite perceptive." She praised. "Tell me, what's your favorite fairy tale?"

This line of questioning sent shivers down Pyrrha's spine, at least this was sort of familiar territory. "The tale of the two brothers, the woman with two souls, or maybe the princess in the tower, the story of the seasons as well."

Salem nodded again, seemingly pleased with the answer. "What if I told you those stories are all true?"

Pyrrha looked to Ms. Goodwich and then back to Salem. "I believe you."

Salem cleared her throat and took a sip from her mug. "I can't say I expected you to believe so quickly, though it does make things a little easier. I'll get right to the point, we need a new fall maiden and I have identified you as a suitable candidate."

"I accept, I'll be your fall maiden." Pyrrha's conviction and determination gave Salem no pause.

Salem stood, motioning for Pyrrha to follow, then a long elevator ride and a trek through a long, familiar hall thry came face to face with Amber. It was Pyrrha's hope that in taking the maidens powers Amber would be spared this time around."

"The enemy will be here soon, a matter of weeks if our contacts are correct. Your new role as the fall maiden cannot be given away. I trust that you will keep our conversation and your new powers a secret." The worry in Salem's voice was evident.

"I will." Pyrrha reassured, before stepping into the machine as Salem explained the process. The transfer went smoothly, however despite everything Amber passed away, leaving Pyrrha with a heavy heart.

Glynda placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "She hasn't been with us in years, not really, please don't blame yourself, if anything you released her from suffering."

It was a cold comfort, but it didn't do anything to ease her heartache. She returned to her dorm and quietly entered, never waking the other three occupants. It had been a long, draining day. She tried to fight sleep but found her eyes to not cooperate. The last thing on her mind was wondering where Jaune, Ren and Nora were and if they were doing okay.

Atlas Academy, the next day.

Ironwood paces his office while being briefed by Ozcar. Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Qrow while Penny and Winter stand Quietly off to the side.

"Salem has chosen a new fall maiden, we must do everything in our power to acquire her power, without the maidens power we cannot retrieve the relic at Beacon. Mister Arc, Miss Valkyrie, I will entrust the two of you to sniff her out, once you have done that Miss Valkyrie, you will take the powers for yourself. Mister Ren and I will investigate on our own as well, though I will be hiding deep within Oscar's subconscious in an effort to remain unnoticed by Salem. Please go and pack your bags, we depart for Beacon tomorrow.

Nora grinned ear to ear. "Got it." Tomorrow was the day all their meticulous planning finally got put in motion.

A/N: AU/team reshuffle/Pyrrha being alive? Check, check and check.


End file.
